


No compasso do receio

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Se ele pudesse olhar o coração de cada um, veria os mais diversos sofrimentos. Mas o coração daquele jovem de cabelos loiros trazia dores quase impossíveis de se imaginar. Leorio era médico, mas Kurapika era silêncio. E, no compasso de seus receios, eles tentavam se encontrar.





	1. Os olhos deles

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de Drabbles do Nyah. Confira as regras em: https://www.facebook.com/groups/103030110037641/permalink/561278894212758/
> 
> Os capítulos serão narrados pelo Kurapika e pelo Leorio.

Eu poderia ter tido uma vida de verdade. Com amigos com quem brincar e pais que me amam acima de tudo. Eu poderia ser feliz ao lado deles e amá-los de volta, acima de qualquer egoísmo, de qualquer medo. Mas esse amor foi tirado de mim, como uma tempestade que engole o mundo inteiro, não deixando nada para trás. Aqueles criminosos assassinaram todos, roubaram seus olhos. E tudo isso por quê? Eu tinha doze anos quando conheci a perversidade. Eles eram o caos, a dor, o pânico. Inimigos vis de ambição insaciável. E eu era silêncio. O silêncio da perda.


	2. O mestre artesão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do segundo dia: greda.

Seu nome era Izunabi. Ele dizia ser meu mestre, mas eu nunca o reconheci como tal. Exceto naquela vez em que ele disse que poderia me ajudar a desenvolver meu hatsu. Sinceramente, não me importo de ser visto como um discípulo ingrato. Izunabi não era minha família. Mas houve um único dia em que eu o admirei quase como se ainda fosse criança. Estávamos em um vilarejo, e ele criava potes de greda. Eu fiquei fascinado com a forma que a argila moldava-se às suas mãos. E imaginei como seria se eu pudesse usar minhas mãos para moldar meu passado.


	3. O seu sorriso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do terceiro dia: serendipidade
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

Nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez no Exame Hunter, mas não conversamos. Eu te achei esnobe e arrogante. Acreditei até que morreria em uma das fases. E quem quase morreu fui eu. Breves anos se passaram. Eu estudava para ser médico. Você caçava os assassinos de seu clã. O tempo parecia ser relativo quando nos reencontramos nas ruas movimentadas de Yorkshin. Você lembra que chovia? Lembra que estava morrendo? Eu não compreendi, mas você já estava em meus braços, os olhos rubros fitando meu rosto. Você sorriu e disse alguma coisa qualquer. E eu gostei de você. Uma doce serendipidade.


	4. Pregando-me peças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do quarto dia: consentânea
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez no Exame Hunter, e eu não tenho palavras para descrever como te achei idiota. Mas acho que minha mãe estava certa quando disse que o destino tem o humor de uma criança. Na minha história de guerras, ele me fez te reencontrar, justo quando eu sentia minha respiração partindo nos últimos trens daquela tarde chuvosa. E eu aprenderia que você é ainda mais estúpido do que imaginava. Suas palavras são sempre mal escolhidas. Sua postura nunca é consentânea. Mas eu gostei de te ver preocupado. Gostei de te ver. Que droga é a serendipidade.


	5. Assombrações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do quinto dia: idiossincrasia.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

A Medicina não é capaz de curar certas dores. Eu sei disso. Vi minha mãe definhando quando meu pai foi embora. E vi você sofrendo naquela cama de hospital. Remédios não curam as feridas da vingança, não é mesmo? Os assassinos que você matara voltavam para te assombrar. Mas eles não eram meros fantasmas. Porque fantasmas não têm toque, e eles te dilaceravam por dentro. Eu cuidei de você. Murmurei palavras tolas. Eu te vi delirar, virando o rosto e gritando com pessoas que não estavam ali. Quando troquei o pano em sua testa, vislumbrei seus olhos rubros. Sua idiossincrasia.


	6. Escarlates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do sexto dia: conspícuo.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Conspícuo. O que é percebido com facilidade. Ele me descreveu assim uma vez. Eu estava com raiva. Comecei a gritar. Meu mestre observou de longe enquanto meus olhos tingiam-se de vermelho. Ele soube que eu era um Kuruta, mas reprovou minha vingança. Disse que eu estava me acorrentando ao inferno. Alguns meses depois, eu o abandonei.  
Caçar os olhos nunca foi uma tarefa banal. Eu passava noites pesquisando. Conversava com pessoas de toda sorte. Mafiosos, empresários, professores. Ainda lembro o primeiro roubo. O ricaço tinha uma sala de troféus. No centro de tudo, o cilindro com os olhos escarlates. Conspícuos.


	7. Quebra de expectativa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do sétimo dia: sextilha.

Leorio escreveu um poema para mim. Disse que é uma sextilha:

> Meu amor em versos conto,  
>  Meu mais nobre sentimento.  
>  Venha dormir em meus braços,  
>  Onde sempre há alento.  
>  Façamos da nossa noite  
>  O maior contentamento.

O Leorio é um idiota.

 

**

 

Kurapika respondeu minha sextilha:

> Tu és o mais impulsivo,  
>  Também o mais idiota.  
>  Dizes coisas sem sentido.  
>  Nunca olhas à tua volta.  
>  Mas és meu melhor amigo  
>  E é só isso que importa.

Ei... Era para rimar apenas os versos pares!

 

**

 

Izunabi meneou a cabeça. Nunca presenciara o lado carinhoso de seu discípulo. Kurapika escrevia um poema de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas a todos por fazê-los lerem isso.


	8. Em memória

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do oitavo dia: desquietar. O mesmo que inquietar.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Minha mãe sempre teve as melhores palavras. Era a própria personificação da espontaneidade. Meu pai dizia que eu era exatamente igual a ela. Talvez fosse mesmo... Na época em que ainda era feliz. Uma vez, ela fez um delicioso bolo de cenoura. Eu parecia um coelho enquanto esperava ela servir uma fatia no prato. Pulava, bagunçando os cabelos. E ela sorriu, dizendo que seu menino era muito desquieto. Eu respondia que aquela era uma palavra muito estranha. Hoje eu faria de tudo para ouvir de novo essas estranhezas. Se eles estivessem aqui... Pensar na minha mãe faz meu coração desquietar.


	9. Abandono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do nono dia: sucateiro. “Que ou aquele que faz trabalho malfeito” (dicionário online Michaelis).
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

Minha mãe sempre teve as ofensas mais criativas. Era a própria personificação da ironia. Eu nunca era bom o suficiente, a não ser que o tema fosse me transformar em um saco de pancadas moral. Por um bom tempo, fiquei irritado. Eu trabalhava duro, poxa! Mas ela também. Enquanto eu saltava de bico em bico, mamãe costurava roupas para fora e criava uma filha pequena. Certa noite, quando voltei para casa exausto, ela apontou o armário que eu consertara na tarde anterior. As prateleiras haviam desabado do nada. Ela me chamou de “sucateiro”. Saí de casa e não voltei mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já que o Capítulo 8 falou de mães, vamos continuar falando de mães? Pois bem, a mãe do Leorio não aparece no mangá. Não sabemos sequer se ela está viva. Por isso, eu tomei a liberdade de inventar um background para ela. Na época em que este capítulo se passa, o pai do Leorio já havia abandonado a família (outra invenção minha).


	10. Sinuosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo dia: sêmita. Palavra difícil para “caminho estreito”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika. (Porque, se fosse o Leorio, ia usar “semita” por engano.)

Eu segurava o papel com a sextilha. Tentava dizer a mim mesmo que não sentia saudades. Mas o sacolejar do ônibus era um convite à memória dele. Leorio havia me salvado. Havia aliviado minha dor. Enquanto cochilava, as palavras vinham a meu encontro, às vezes devagar, às vezes rápido. “Venha dormir em meus braços, onde sempre há alento.” Acordei de súbito. Finalmente chegara a meu destino. Desci do ônibus, encarando a paisagem. Aquele povo construíra toda uma vida nos cursos sinuosos de um cânion. Estava diante do mercado. A Sêmita dos Saqueadores. Ali encontraria mais um par de olhos escarlates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensando bem, eu sempre gostei da ideia de uma história que envolvesse um mercado negro construído ao longo dos cursos de um cânion. Centenas de barraquinhas cercadas por imensos paredões de pedra... Já que eu mesma não tenho como ir a um lugar desses, mando o Kurapika no meu lugar!


	11. O anjo da morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo primeiro dia: anátema. Aquele que foi excluído ou marginalizado.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Eu não me recordei da dor. Para recordar, é preciso esquecer primeiro. Mas eu nunca parei de senti-la. Ele estava logo ali, a meu alcance. Um semblante sereno. Não desviou o rosto quando me sentiu aproximar. Tudo nele inspirava um convite. Na Sêmita dos Saqueadores, encontrei aquele homem pela segunda vez.

Meus olhos queimavam. A razão escapava-me. Porque, se não fosse por _ele_ , meu clã ainda estaria aqui. Aquele homem feito de trevas, com nome de trevas. Anátema de uma sociedade doente. Pária que me forçara a ser pária. Ele mostrou seu sorriso.

E eu jurei que seria sua maldição.


	12. Liberdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo segundo dia: jeque. “Peça que serve para regular os desvios nas estradas de ferro” (Michaelis).
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

Nós éramos pobres, mas também éramos livres. Eu me divertia tanto vendo seu sorriso. Naquela terra de ninguém, você era minha única companhia. Sua simples presença tornava meu mundo feliz. Lembra daquele dia que caiu do telhado? Ou daquela vez que tropeçou no jeque enquanto corria pela estrada de ferro? Você se esborrachou todo, e eu ri tanto que urinei nas calças. Era sempre tão divertido... Até que você ficou doente. Eu te vi ardendo de febre, mas você ainda sorria para mim. E, então, não sorriu mais. Foi quando percebi que _não éramos_ livres. Foi quando decidi ser médico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me odeiem por mudar o foco da história após um capítulo tão tenso. Não faria sentido o Kurapika tropeçar em um jeque. *risos* Desta vez, trouxe um pouco do background do Leorio. Quando criança, ele tinha um melhor amigo chamado Pietro. Mas o Pietro acabou morrendo por causa de uma doença. Seus pais eram pobres demais para arcar com as despesas do tratamento. Depois disso, o Leorio decidiu se tornar médico para cuidar das pessoas pobres de graça.


	13. Presságio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo terceiro dia: catáfora. “Processo de antecipação da informação através de uma unidade linguística cuja referência representa semanticamente um sintagma que surge depois”(Priberam). Vocês entenderam alguma coisa? Eu também não.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Virei de súbito ao sentir o toque em meu ombro. Izunabi encarava-me, severo. Torci os lábios. Jamais acreditaria que aquele reencontro era mera serendipidade. A razão dele tentava me alcançar. Mas a raiva em meus olhos continuava vermelha.

Movi o rosto outra vez. O anjo da morte estava logo à minha frente, ladeado por comparsas: um espadachim e uma _kunoichi_ de cabelos rosados. Nossos olhares encontraram-se um por um. O líder permanecia calmo e convidativo. A ninja exalava frieza. E o terceiro tinha os olhos de uma fera. Eu ainda não sabia, mas estes eram a catáfora do meu epílogo.


	14. Ironia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo quarto dia: ilação. Significa inferência, dedução.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika, porque as ilações do Leorio costumam ser péssimas.

Ele havia me seguido até lá. Que irritante. Ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que só queria vender suas peças de greda! Contive uma resposta sarcástica. Izunabi conhecia-me como um pai. E se comportava como se de fato fosse. Desvencilhei-me com violência, mas de que adiantava? O anjo desaparecera.

Um gosto desagradável preencheu minha boca. Sangue. Havia mordido o lábio. Izunabi aproximou-se de novo. Sustentando minha raiva, questionou se eu estava buscando os olhos escarlates. Que brilhante ilação, _mestre_! Esbocei uma resposta, mas ele jogou um objeto em minhas mãos. Reconheci a textura da argila na hora. _Maldito_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixo por conta de vocês decidir se o Izunabi realmente queria montar uma barraquinha na Sêmita dos Saqueadores ou se isso foi só uma desculpa para seguir o Kurapika. 
> 
> Eu já mencionei o Izunabi quatro vezes nesta história, então decidi trazer uma imagem de como ele é fisicamente. O anime/mangá revelou muito pouco sobre esse personagem, por isso não tenho ideia de qual seja seu hatsu (habilidade especial). Uma curiosidade aleatória: o Izunabi apareceu pela primeira vez no terceiro arco (que é quando os protagonistas aprendem a usar nen/aura) e depois sumiu. Só voltou a aparecer no oitavo arco (atual), quando seu nome foi finalmente revelado. E, logo abaixo do seu nome, havia a legenda “Mestre do Kurapika (a princípio)”. Eu ri tanto desses parênteses! O próprio Izunabi chegou a dizer uma vez que o Kurapika só o chama de “mestre” quando quer fazer uma pergunta importante. No resto, é sempre “você não me conhece, não sabe nada de mim!”


	15. Empatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo quinto dia: sisudo. Palavra pomposa para “mal-humorado”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

Havia um homem na minha cama. Ele aparecera no meio da noite, pedindo abrigo. Qualquer um recusaria. Kurapika era um idiota, fugindo de repente e me deixando morto de preocupação, para depois voltar sem aviso com aquela cara de inocente que só ele sabe fazer, o maldito. Óbvio que o deixei entrar.

Depois de preparar o café, recostei-me no batente da porta para observá-lo dormir. Quando desperto, é sempre tão sisudo. Mas, dormindo, parece apenas triste. Acariciei seus cabelos. A missão na Sêmita dos Saqueadores fracassara. Os olhos não estavam lá. Kurapika não chorou por isso. Eu choraria por ele.


	16. Uma nova rotina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo sexto dia: plúmbeo. Que tem a cor do chumbo.
> 
> A partir de hoje, os capítulos terão 200 palavras!
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

Era época de chuvas. Nós acordávamos com o som gostoso da água batendo na janela e caindo na rua. Eu preparava o café enquanto você ficava deitado no sofá. Depois ia para a faculdade. Horas e mais horas de aulas. Quando voltava para casa, mais horas e horas de estudo. Você trazia uma caneca de chocolate quente e outra de café amargo. Sentava-se a meu lado na escrivaninha e examinava papéis e fotografias. Após o fracasso na Sêmita dos Saqueadores, tornou-se mais cauteloso. Disse que encontraria os olhos a qualquer custo. Disse, não. Jurou.

Eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até você ir embora. Às vezes, ficava parado diante da janela, segurando meu café. Observava a paisagem cinzenta. Um céu plúmbeo como a tristeza em seus olhos. E me surpreendia quando sentia seu toque por trás de mim, fosse passando o braço em minha cintura, fosse encostando a testa em meu ombro.

Até te conhecer, acreditava só gostar de mulheres. Pietro fora um grande amigo, mas só. E você... Você era diferente. De um jeito bom e de um jeito ruim. Eu me preocupava tanto, tanto. Queria tê-lo sempre por perto. Eu amava você. E ainda amo.


	17. Quando você voltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo sétimo dia: excruciar. “Provocar uma aflição imensa; sentir um tormento gigantesco; atormentar-se” (Dicio).
> 
> A primeira parte é narrada pelo Leorio. A segunda, pelo Kurapika.

Você desapareceu por uma semana. Dormiu a meu lado. Acordei sozinho. Minha vida não parou por um só minuto. Se eu queria ser médico, precisava estudar. Mas, à noite, ficava esperando alguém me trazer café. Nunca foi tão doloroso fitar a cafeteira.

Tão súbito quanto fora embora, você reapareceu. O triunfo brilhava em seus olhos, mas era um brilho gélido. Eu não queria brigar. Não queria brigar. Nós brigamos. Palavras mordazes escapavam de meus lábios. Mas as suas eram mais, porque seu vocabulário sempre foi melhor. Seus olhos dardejaram escarlates quando disse que não precisava de mim.

Eu quis que você calasse a boca.

 

**

 

Você estava me beijando. Depois de todo aquele tempo, o beijo era a sua atitude menos consentânea. Uma parte de mim quis matá-lo. A outra quis fugir. Um paradoxo que não se encaixava na minha personalidade.

Quando você se afastou, eu suspirei. E a parte que queria matá-lo passou a querer matar a mim mesmo. Mas acho que ela matou a parte que queria fugir. Porque eu fiquei parado te olhando. Você e suas idiotices. Você e sua eterna capacidade de me excruciar... Meus olhos brilhavam, rubros. Você disse que me amava.

Eu não respondi.


	18. Calmaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo oitavo dia: sarpar. Significa “estragou meu plot”.
> 
> (Ok, ok. Significa “navegar”, “partir”.)
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Os dias eram tranquilos. Eu continuava minhas buscas e você se concentrava em seus estudos. Cada viagem era como sarpar para uma realidade distante movida pelas ondas da dor e da saudade. Cada retorno era como abrir os olhos depois de um sonho etéreo. Eu descobria você, descobria seus sorrisos. E parecia bom demais ter alguém em quem confiar, alguém que me desse carinho.

Meu aniversário de vinte e dois anos foi apenas um detalhe. Você me desejou parabéns, e eu respondi com um sorriso. O cheiro do chocolate quente era gostoso, e seus beijos tinham gosto de café. Eu ficava deitado no sofá, pensando em meus pais, em Pairo, pensando nos olhos e na maldade do mundo. E você andando pela casa, apressado. Viu minha gravata? A aula começa em meia hora!

Naquele dia, você foi aos correios para enviar um medicamento à sua irmã mais nova. Pedido de sua mãe. Eu me admirei com seu cuidado. Quis acreditar que também havia uma cura para o que sentia. Buscava em seus braços o alento que me prometera.

Eu não conseguia te dizer que te amava. Não em palavras. Mas, Leorio, nossos olhos também ficam escarlates quando nós estamos felizes.


	19. Interlúdio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do décimo nono dia: besante. Antiga moeda do Império Bizantino.
> 
> Sinceramente, eu joguei a toalha. Virei pro Kuroro e disse: “Faz o que você quiser.” Ele será o narrador hoje.
> 
> (Ele pediu para vocês ouvirem esta música aqui enquanto leem o capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nx5ozXo9alQ&t=53s)

As chamas das velas tremulavam. Um silêncio feito de sons dominava a pequena igreja. A brisa noturna penetrando os vitrais quebrados. A leve respiração de Shalnark, entretido em seus jogos. Os pensamentos de Nobunaga, perdido em um mundo etéreo. O sussurrar das páginas do livro. Eu bebia cada palavra. Imaginação que se tecia nos verbos e substantivos, dando sentido àquela tinta seca no papel amarelado.

Eu já não prestava atenção nas moedas. Cortesia de Machi. Trouxera-me tesouros tão belos. Bisante, soldo, denário. Mais belas ainda eram suas histórias. Sou um homem de meu tempo, mas sempre viajei para terras distantes. Não saberia dizer o que busco.

Neste mundo, não há lugar para pessoas como nós.

Passos suaves. Nobunaga perambulava de novo. Lançou um olhar traído a Shalnark, que ignorava sua tristeza. Em mim, ela também cantava. Um cântico de memórias e sorrisos benzido pelas cervejas que costumávamos dividir. Eu nunca bebia. Vê-los juntos era minha felicidade.

Em meio às velas, um brilho se sobressaía. Escarlates. Os olhos eram a lembrança das mortes. A morte de Pakunoda. A morte de Uvogin. Nobunaga aproximou-se. Não precisava dizer em palavras. A tristeza nele também cantava em mim. Ergui o rosto.

Tens meu consentimento.


	20. Tempestade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo dia: puxativo. Usei no sentido popular de “cansativo”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3q7jJZbb0g

O tom escarlate em seus olhos arregalados era o prelúdio de uma história que eu não queria viver. As palavras não saíam de mim. Havia apenas aquele terror vermelho em suas faces pálidas. As lágrimas começaram a cair. Foi a primeira vez que te vi chorando.

Senti o impacto no peito com uma força brutal. Senti seus dedos agarrando minha camiseta, entrelaçando-se no tecido. Você _chorava_. Chorava de soluçar. E, mesmo sem dizer nada, eu me via gritando. O que estava acontecendo? O que estava acontecendo com _você_?

Eu não percebi. Os dias eram tão iguais. Faculdade. Estágio. Telefonemas da minha mãe. Você. Era puxativo. Sempre voltava para casa cansado, mas quase sempre você estava bem ali, sorrindo para mim. E eu me sentia em _casa_.

Mas, então, você saiu como de costume e voltou daquele jeito. Chorando... Eu preferia que gritasse comigo! Que ficasse com raiva, que me chamasse de idiota. Ver você chorando me destruía demais...

A porta continuava aberta, e nós parados ali, você chorando, eu, sem ideia do que fazer. Eu queria que gritasse comigo... Mas você não disse nada. Afastou-se de mim. Dormiu sem mim. Sem explicações.

Na manhã seguinte, você me abandonou de vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? A primeira etapa da fanfic se encerra aqui. Até agora, todos os capítulos representaram memórias do Kurapika e do Leorio (o Kuroro teve um pequeno espaço também porque “besante”). A partir de amanhã, começa a segunda fase, que se passa no tempo presente, digamos assim. Os personagens estarão mais velhos: Kurapika com 27 anos, Leorio com 29. Preparem o kokoro (“coração” em japonês), porque os próximos capítulos serão angst.


	21. A canção do fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo primeiro dia: enleada. Usei no sentido de “confusa”, “hesitante”, “perturbada”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika. Relembrando que houve um time skip de cinco anos!
> 
> Sugestão de música (não deixe de ouvir, pois ela cria o clima perfeito para este capítulo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE6btKb2GRM

Sinto minha respiração descompassada. As sombras são fantasmas sem corpo, sem vida... mas com aura. Estou estremecendo, e a força de meus dedos agarrados na pele é tanta, que a cor se esvai de mim. Ele está aqui. Está por todas as partes. Um olhar de morte que me encara. Olhos frios tingidos da escuridão mais profunda. E os meus, tingidos de sangue, vibram nas notas do medo.

Eu nunca imaginei... em meus piores pesadelos... eu nunca imaginei que seria assim. Os ruídos que me assombram. As imagens que me perseguem. Meu corpo fraco. Minha mente enleada. Esse ódio é tão descomunal... E eu que pensava que _meu_ ódio era insuperável. Mas Nobunaga foi um oponente honrado até seu último segundo. Vingaria a morte de seu companheiro... mesmo que a vingança se alastrasse após _sua_ morte.

Eu tive de fugir! Por favor, por favor, entenda! Eu tive de fugir... Ele ia atrás de você... Ia matar você... ia te matar para se vingar de mim! Para me atingir, para me destruir por dentro. Como se eu já não estivesse destroçado. Mas eu tinha de te proteger, Leorio... Meu único ato de amor... Sei que te magoei.

Mas não tenho arrependimentos.


	22. O sussurro da saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo segundo dia: rebotalhos. Palavra engraçada para “restos”, “lixo”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgPolvEThD4

O clima daqui é bastante agradável. Uma simplicidade tênue que vai dos rostos das pessoas até o toque suave da brisa. Eu nunca havia apreciado acordar com o canto dos pássaros. Nunca havia percebido o quanto o sorriso de uma criança é valioso. Durante anos, apenas acreditei que era feliz. Tinha meu próprio apartamento, minha licença Hunter, minha vaga em uma das melhores faculdades de Medicina do mundo... Vir para cá quebrou todas as minhas expectativas. E, constantemente, sinto falta de minha mãe.

O vilarejo é pequeno e pobre. O hospital é precário. Mas aqui estou eu, de pé bem cedo todos os dias, cumprimentando as crianças e perguntando o motivo de suas dores. Nada é pequeno demais. Uma febre, um braço quebrado, um tornozelo torcido, um joelho ralado... ou uma simples manha para não tomar a vacina. Vamos, não faça assim. Não quer crescer e ser forte como seu pai?

Eu gosto daqui. Acho que nunca fui tão humano. Vejo muitas dores, eu sei. Vejo o sofrimento, a luta das pessoas daqui, a esperança em seus olhos. Nada se desperdiça. Não se vê sequer rebotalhos pelas ruas. Sim, eu gosto...

Mas, Kurapika... eu ainda me pergunto onde você está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? O capítulo de hoje foi mais leve. Eu sei que isso é só uma ideia minha, mas gosto de imaginar o Leorio cuidando de crianças. Ele sempre foi meio bobo, então provavelmente teria facilidade em arrancar algumas risadas delas ou bolar argumentos para que tomem o remédio ou a vacina. No anime/mangá, uma personagem chamada Senritsu diz que o Leorio seria um excelente médico ou professor porque é muito bondoso. Se o Togashi (nome do mangaká de Hunter x Hunter) conseguir finalizar a obra, acredito que o Leorio se tornará os dois! xD
> 
> Por desencargo de consciência: gente, a mãe do Leorio não morreu, não, ok? Ela está viva e cuidando da filhota. O Leorio só está com saudades mesmo porque não a vê há muito tempo. A propósito, se alguém tiver sugestão de nome para ela eu aceito. O melhor que consegui pensar foi Hannah. (Para a filha, eu já escolhi um. Ela se chama Alice.)


	23. A cor do mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo terceiro dia: alabastro. Tenho certeza de que já vi um anime em que havia uma cidade com um nome muito parecido com esse.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTpG_mvkFgM

Eu reuni quase todos os olhos. Nesta noite gélida, são minha única companhia. Acomodados nas prateleiras, parecem olhar para mim. E minha parte irracional quer acreditar que conversam comigo. Quais deles pertenceram à minha mãe? A meu pai? A Pairo? No final, são apenas olhos. Mortos. Se eu ouvir vozes agora, isso será um sinal de loucura.

Suportar aquela dor quase me destruiu. Eu sentia a aura de Nobunaga a meu redor, consumindo cada pedacinho de sanidade. Mas não adiantava gritar. Não havia ninguém para me ouvir. Apenas me encolhi nas trevas, sem saber se elas eram parte da escuridão da capela ou se estavam dentro de mim.

Quando me recuperei, o mundo parecia sem cores. Caçar e assassinar Shalnark seguiu-se com naturalidade. Ele era um Manipulador. Um inimigo quase tão inteligente quanto impiedoso. Também desejava vingança. Quanta hipocrisia... O único que tem o direito de se dizer vingador sou eu!

Acreditei que morreria... Acreditei de verdade. Cada Aranha a mais é um suplício. O que será de mim quando tiver matado todas?

Fecho os olhos. Concentro-me no silêncio. Na presença dos olhos e das estátuas de alabastro que me fitam com frieza. Mortos.

Mas... aqui, o mundo é escarlate.


	24. O tom do medo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo quarto dia: sopesa. Do verbo “sopesar”. Usei no sentido de “equilibrar”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvtWKAjF8jE

Cinco anos é tempo demais para esperar alguém. Eu segui minha vida. Tive meus fracassos, meus namoros. Quase sempre mulheres. Por uma única vez, um homem. Ele me lembrava você. Era inteligente, introvertido e escondia uma mágoa muito grande dentro de si. Não lembro como terminamos. De alguma forma, não deu certo...

Os meses são tão tranquilos neste vilarejo. As crianças sempre pedem para brincar comigo nos dias de folga, e os pais depositam em mim uma confiança que acredito não merecer. Ajudo as senhoras a carregar as compras, converso com o dono da mercearia, visito a professora da escolinha para trocar histórias e comer bolos deliciosos.

Acho que a enfermeira mais nova gosta de mim... Essa ideia surge subitamente, sem explicação. Eu me perco em pensamentos enquanto ela sopesa a bandeja com o almoço do adestrador de cavalos. Sorri ao passar.

Não que faça muita diferença se realmente gosta. Não há um único dia em que eu não pense em você. Você e suas ilações... Sempre foi um gênio. E eu... um imbecil completo. Como poderia te proteger? Se fosse apenas das outras pessoas, ainda poderia me arriscar. Mas... Kurapika. Eu não tinha como te proteger de si mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já estamos no dia 24? Tá certo isso, produção? Eu vou sentir uma saudade de escrever essa drabble... Os capítulos do Leorio sempre ficam mais fofos. Comecei uma shortfic narrada por ele (a “Kokoro x Kokoro”), e o resultado tem sido o mesmo. Fofura e melancolia. Esse é o jeitinho Leorio de ser! A quem interessar, o ex-namorado e a enfermeira mencionados neste capítulo são OCs. Eles de fato aparecem em algumas das minhas histórias. O ex é o Benjamin, um jovem apaixonado por História. Seu sonho era se tornar professor de faculdade. A enfermeira é a Tohru, uma garota um pouco insegura, mas muito bondosa.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	25. O décimo terceiro patamar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo quinto dia: mortalha. 1) Lençol em que se envolve um morto; 2) Excesso de cadáveres, de pessoas mortas; 3) Local usado para sepultar alguém; cova (Dicio).
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.

Atiro o copo de greda contra a parede em um acesso de raiva. Minha última memória de Izunabi. Todo o meu corpo treme. Um ódio profundo, de uma origem inominável. Vocês estão olhando para mim... Os olhos... Cada passo, cada respiração... Vocês observam tudo. Eu, eu prometo... Irei matá-los. Eu prometo a vocês! Por favor, me escutem...

Pakunoda, Uvogin, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Korutopi, Phinks... Nomes sem qualquer significado. Não eram pessoas... Não eram deste mundo... Não me atormentam mais! Eu, eu estou bem. O sangue já não corre em minha pele. Não tenho os arranhões que infligi a meus braços...

Tenho, sim...

Eles vão pagar por isso! Eu prometo a vocês! Mas não posso... Existem mais deles... Existem mais deles! Uma Aranha que se regenera. Patas que não podem ser arrancadas. Serão sempre treze. Sempre treze! O número que me persegue.

Vocês estão olhando. De suas covas feitas de fluido. Essas sepulturas cilíndricas que deixam transparecer a luz... Seus olhos...

Eles vão pagar por isso...

Esse ódio me corrói. Um ódio que me envolve como uma mortalha. Resquício de vida. Prelúdio de um epílogo. Eu estou bem. Por favor, escutem... A Aranha se regenera... Eu...

Eu tenho de matar Kuroro Lucilfer.


	26. Noites inquietas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo sexto dia: trepanação. “Operação que consiste em fazer uma abertura num osso, especialmente do crânio” (Michaelis). Acho que falo por todos quando digo: poxa, Milla. Poxa.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio.

O nome dela é Shiira. Uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vi. Quando apareceu no vilarejo, estava toda machucada. Cuidei dos ferimentos. Três dias depois, ela caiu da escada e torceu o tornozelo. Foi quando percebi: era um perigo para si mesma. Exatamente como uma pessoa que conheci seis anos atrás...

Acho que o destino me ouviu. Era um dia normal. Meu amigo Pietro ligou, contando as novidades. Estava lendo um romance sobre um médico louco que criava um ser estranho após realizar uma trepanação em um de seus pacientes. Céus, Pietro. Estava rindo quando desliguei o celular. Só então percebi Shiira me observando de longe. Tímida, pediu desculpas.

Nós conversamos bastante. Quando um ferimento sara, ela consegue outro logo em seguida. Não vai deixar o hospital nunca! Acho que estou me apaixonando por ela. Por seus olhos dóceis, por seu sorriso gentil, por suas histórias loucas. E pela tristeza submersa nisso tudo.

Às vezes, ela tem pesadelos. Desperta no meio da noite, gritando. Corro para seu quarto para encontrá-la chorando, murmurando algo sobre cadáveres e olhos. Devia ter percebido mais cedo. Devia ter feito a ilação.

Mas só me dei conta quando a vi segurando os brincos Kuruta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? O capítulo de hoje traz uma personagem desconhecida por boa parte do fandom: a Shiira (ou Sheila, se assim preferirem). Ela só aparece no volume extra do mangá, que tem o título “Memórias do Kurapika”. Como vocês devem ter imaginado, esse volume conta sobre a infância do Kurapika e explica, dentre outras coisas, por que ele estava fora do vilarejo Kuruta quando o massacre aconteceu. Resumindo bastante: quando eram crianças, Kurapika e seu amigo Pairo encontraram a Shiira na floresta ao redor do vilarejo Kuruta. Ela estava morrendo, mas os meninos cuidaram dela. Foram as histórias da Shiira que despertaram em Kurapika a curiosidade de conhecer o mundo fora do vilarejo. Pouco depois de ela partir, Kurapika deu um jeito de obter a autorização para ir embora e explorar outros lugares. Aparentemente, a Shiira decidiu voltar à floresta para reencontrar Kurapika e Pairo. Em vez disso, ela se deparou com um vilarejo completamente dizimado e cadáveres por toda parte.
> 
> Sobre os brincos: os Kurutas utilizavam vestes bastante peculiares, além de brincos com pedras coloridas. Curiosamente, tanto o anime quanto o mangá costumam deixar à mostra apenas o brinco da orelha esquerda quando mostram o Kurapika.
> 
> Sobre o Pietro deste capítulo: não, não é o Pietro da infância do Leorio. É outro Pietro, um OC que eu criei para minha oneshot “Confiar” e que aparece em outras fanfics minhas. Ele e o Leorio se conheceram na faculdade. Pietro formou-se em Psicologia.


	27. Gatilho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo sétimo dia: arrefecido. “Sem ânimo; desprovido de forças; desalentado” (Dicio).
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lCRw4JxIZ0

Menos uma Aranha. Mais um par de olhos. Estou mais perto agora... Vejam. Estão quase todos aqui...

Meu corpo ainda dói. A exaustão me consome. Os golpes da espada me torturaram, mas eu carregava o suplício em minhas correntes. A morte que me convida envolveu a criatura de trevas, esvaindo a vida dos olhos escuros.

Ele nunca está sozinho. O anjo jamais viaja sem companhia. É impossível alcançá-lo... As patas tentam me cercar, tentam me deter. Vocês não sabem! Acreditem em mim! Eu vou salvar vocês. Vou salvar todos vocês!

Mãe... você está aqui, não está? Como se sente? Pai, lembra de quando fazia carinho em meus cabelos? Pairo, eu tenho um mestre agora! O nome dele é... O nome dele é...

Apenas mais dois pares... Eu recuperei um dele! Estou tão feliz... Meus braços doem. Aqueles golpes de espada... Quem me chamou? Eu... esqueci...

Respirar sempre foi assim? Esse ar viciado... Esse ambiente arrefecido... Mãe, como era aquela canção? Ele nunca está sozinho. Pai, conte uma história. Jamais viaja sem companhia. Pairo... de quem estávamos falando?

Só mais dois pares... Ele nunca anda sozinho... Meu corpo dói... Eu...

Eu não lembro mais como era a voz de minha mãe.


	28. Rendição

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo oitavo dia: candeia. Uma imagem vale mais do que vinte definições de dicionário: https://i1.wp.com/www.luizcarlosramos.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/arca-universal-azeite-lampada.jpg
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCjCpy9gRcg

Estão todos aqui. Vejam... Nós estamos juntos de novo. Vocês finalmente poderão descansar. E eu... Fiquem comigo mais esta noite. É a nossa última vez. Eu... vou me sentar aqui e ficar observando... esses olhos, essas luzes... como uma candeia em meio à escuridão. O vermelho que ilumina nas trevas. Vocês podem me alcançar?

Ele nunca está sozinho. O anjo da morte nunca anda desacompanhado. E as patas... Não importa quantas vezes eu tente arrancá-las. A Aranha nunca morre. É... impossível...

Mãe... como era a sua voz? Como era o seu rosto? Como era o seu nome?

Não posso mais... Não tenho como. Aqui, em meio a vocês, meus olhos também estão escarlates. Mas eles não são luz. Eu sou uma candeia apagada. Sou um risco de sangue na escuridão. Por isso, fiquem comigo esta noite. É a nossa última vez...

Ele nunca está sozinho. Ele _nunca_ está sozinho. Ele me venceu... Nessa luta do bem contra o mal... quão ingênuo fui em acreditar que o mundo era tão maniqueísta? Olhem só para mim! Olhem essas correntes! Qual é a diferença? Qual é a _diferença_?

Não existe diferença! Eu sou trevas também! Eu sou escuridão! Eu...

Eu não aguento mais.


	29. Os olhos dela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do vigésimo nono dia: pleitear. Juridiquês para “pedir”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Leorio, porque esta drabble precisa de um pouco de alento.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGzOeL9bNn4

Voltar para Yorkshin depois de todos esses anos me faz sentir deslocado. Os meses no vilarejo foram bons, mas outros objetivos surgiram em meu caminho. Visitei minha mãe. Ela nunca pareceu tão cheia de vida. E minha irmãzinha já estava adulta. Chegou em casa cansada da faculdade e arregalou os olhos para mim. Eu havia esquecido o quão doce era seu abraço, o quão contagiante era seu sorriso. Vê-la tão segura de si me encheu de um orgulho que não cabia dentro do peito.

Agora estou na cidade onde o reencontrei. Tantas voltas na vida, e parece que sempre acabo retornando a você. Permito-me um sorriso sem humor. Eu nunca ousaria pleitear vê-lo de novo perante o tribunal de injustiças do mundo. Essa perda aconteceu há tanto tempo... Mas parece que, de alguma forma, você sempre consegue me assombrar.

Entro no quarto de hotel. Shiira está deitada na cama. Acaricio seu braço e ofereço um café, mas ela está perdida em outra realidade. Quando minha xícara fica pronta, descubro que Shiira está na varanda, segurando o que parece um mapa. Sento-me a seu lado. Não ouso tocar suas mãos. Ela olha para mim. E conta como chegar ao vilarejo Kuruta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando eu terminei de escrever este capítulo, pensei: “Caramba, não falei do aniversário do Leorio!” Culpa do “pleitear”, que acabou demandando um parágrafo só para ele. Enfim, imaginem que o Leorio decidiu visitar a mãe e a irmãzinha para comemorar seu aniversário de 30 anos. (Sim, sim. Já passou mais um ano.) A Shiira não o acompanhou. Eles se reencontraram mais tarde em um hotel de Yorkshin. Lembrando que Yorkshin foi a cidade em que o Leorio resgatou o Kurapika nos Capítulos 3 e 4.
> 
> Só mais dois dias, gente. Só mais dois dias.


	30. Retorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do trigésimo dia: rotundo. Usei no sentido de “categórico”, “peremptório”.
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3q7jJZbb0g

Eu havia esquecido como era o toque do vento. Depois de tantos anos no submundo, caminhando pelas trevas sem saber se elas pertenciam à maldade dos outros ou se estavam dentro de mim, sinto-me quase vazio ao olhar a meu redor. O vilarejo está destruído. Não há qualquer lembrança daqueles que viveram aqui. Os sorrisos, as casas, as vestes repletas de cor... A terra que foi meu berço está morta. Existem apenas os túmulos que ergo um a um, honrando a memória de parentes e amigos sem saber quem é quem.

Perdoem-me... Não pude seguir em frente... E esse fracasso rotundo recai sobre meus ombros, mais denso do que qualquer mortalha. Eles ainda estão soltos, tecendo seus planos e suas crueldades. Eu tentei matá-los. Juro que tentei. Mas, se for para eu morrer, que ao menos seja no vilarejo em que nasci, ao lado daqueles que amei.

Estou sorrindo agora. O cansaço me consome, mas eu lembro quem sou. Lembro quem _vocês_ eram. Lembro-me daquele homem que tantas vezes magoei, mas sempre esteve a meu lado, jurando fidelidade em uma sextilha.

Finco a pá na terra e apoio a testa sobre minhas mãos. Pensar no Leorio faz meu coração desquietar.


	31. Lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do trigésimo primeiro dia: habena. Porque, justo na última curva, a Milla tinha de dar uma chicotada na gente. (Sim, “habena” significa “chicote”.)
> 
> Capítulo narrado pelo Kurapika.
> 
> Sugestão de música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzRMZmwrsxw

Meu corpo arrefecido parece mergulhado em uma substância etérea. Eu desmaiei de exaustão e não possuo mais forças para me levantar. De olhos fechados, aguardo meu epílogo. Não sei para onde estou indo, mas não sinto mais dor. Toda a tristeza que me maculava como os golpes de uma habena parece ter desaparecido. Eu... acho que estou nos braços de minha mãe. Depois de tanto tempo sem ouvir sua voz, sem ver seu sorriso, não consigo imaginar outra forma de partir deste mundo.

Escuto alguém chamar meu nome, mas não é a voz certa. De repente, percebo o calor a meu redor. Abro os olhos de leve... E vejo um sorriso que conheço tão bem. Leorio...

Você diz meu nome outra vez, e eu estou aqui. Eu estou _aqui_. Não quero ir a nenhum outro lugar. Eu estou _vivo_. Perdoe-me... Não tenho forças para te tocar, para acariciar seus cabelos... A única coisa que posso oferecer é meu sorriso. Você me puxa para perto, dizendo que me ama. E minha voz decide desaparecer justo agora... Mas, no fundo, sei que sabe que te amo também.

Fecho os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro. E, feliz, durmo em seus braços, onde encontro alento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou chorando com vocês!
> 
> Pessoal, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam esta história até aqui. ♥ Este mês foi intenso e deixará uma saudade imensa. Comecei a escrever a “No compasso do receio” sem nenhum planejamento, só me deixando levar pelas palavras de cada dia. Por volta do Capítulo 15, tomei vergonha na cara e elaborei um enredo de verdade. Em alguns momentos, achei que não conseguiria segui-lo (“besante” mandou lembranças). Mas eu consegui, e o sentimento de realização é impossível de descrever. Obrigada pelo apoio! Obrigada pelo carinho! Kami-sama, eu estou chorando aqui!
> 
> Por fim, a quem interessar, eu planejo escrever um spin-off para explorar as ideias que tiveram de ficar de fora desta fanfic. Seu título provavelmente será “No compasso do mundo”. Nele, contarei mais um pouco sobre a Shiira, o Izunabi, o Pairo... e, é claro, sobre o Kurapika e o Leorio! (Eles sofreram muito nesses 31 capítulos... Merecem um pouquinho de alegria agora que se reencontraram.) Até lá! o/


End file.
